The present invention is related to automatic metering and dispensing systems and more particularly to a grained or powdered material metering and dispensing system which is computer-controlled to execute the operation accurately and rapidly and can eliminate any possible human error in material dispensing according to a prescription.
Automatic machinery has been commonly used to replace manpower in manufacturing operations, which improves greatly manufacturing capacity and makes it possible to standardize the quality. In recent years, mircoprocessors have been greatly improved in operation. Therefore, people are continuously trying to utilize microprocessors in every industry to reduce manpower consumption and eliminate any possible human error in quality control.
In regular chemical reprocessing factories, it is an important job to dispense grained or powdered materials according to a prescription. For a dispensing work only those experienced persons can do it accurately and rapidly. However, because dust may fly about and obstruct one's respiratory system during dispensing work, few people like to do the job. Further, manpower operation, makes it difficult to maintain constant quality. It is therefore, and object of the present inventor to provide a grain cargo automatic metering and dispensing system to eliminate the aforesaid problem.